In current systems, global server load balancers may deploy in a mesh and probe to a Virtual IP address associated with a server load balancer. However, each of the global server load balancers in the mesh must probe each Virtual IP address. This leads to increased load on the server load balancer. Furthermore, the probe answer status may be dependent on network connectivity between the global server load balancer and the Virtual IP address. If that connection is down, the global server load balancers may respond with an “Offline” answer. Also, the global server load balancer mesh size cannot be increased without drastically increasing the load on the server load balancer. As such, there exists a need for a system for enhanced global server load balancer keepalive.